No quize decir adios
by Kanashi-kokoro
Summary: Solo un adios. Historia vieja, autora nueva, ojala les agrade.OneShot.


**NO QUIZE DESIR ADIOS" **

Ya no tenia nada que me retuviera a su lado, lo unico que restaba entre nosotros.. era una gran nostalgia, un gran cariño..

KAGOME: I..inuyasha – con la voz quebrada-

INUYASHA: Kagome...perdoname pero...-pause un poco- Kikyo es la mujer que amo..

KAGOME: -con la mirada perdida- lo se...siempe lo supe Inuyasha..- alzando la vista con una sonrisa finjida, se acerco a mi rodeando mi cuello con sus tibias manos- ya no necesitaras esto, yo me quedare con el...-sosteniendo el rosario entre sus manos- les deceo lo mejor a los dos...

Fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar de sus labios, antes de verla lanzarse a aquel magico pozo..aquel por donde habia venido tantas veces, y por el cual ahora se hiba para siempre..

¿?: fue lo mejor..- me dijo una voz a mi oído-

INUYASHA: Kikyo.. - volteando, la tome del rostro acariciando su mejilla...

KIKYO: Ella no merecia sufrir, y menos por una mentira – dijo mirando el pozo-

INUYASHA: Lo se....por eso le dije la vdd... le dije que nunca deje de amarte..- la abraze-

KIKYO: Yo tampoco.. siempre te ame..

Mi vida estuvo completa ese día...al sentir ese beso fui feliz..

El tiempo ha pasado, y aunque no pudimos tener cachorros, soy feliz por que estas conmigo..

Recuerdo a veces el dia en que conoci a kagome...y de pronto surge en mi la necesidad de verla de nuevo, de ver a mis amigos...

Pero no,...ellos me odian por haberla lastimado.. quizas no, pero... ya nada es como fue antes..nada es igual sin ella.

De pronto siento que se estremece mi corazon,..un vacio lo inunda..

no se como , ni por que, pero me dirijo al viejo pozo..

Llego y me paro frente a el, me siento impulsado a cruzarlo y lo hago... al salir del otro lado, me doy cuenta de que el templo sigue intacto, salgo de ahi y observo su casa, su puerta, y luego su ventana, no lo resisto y salto hacia ella, me adentro en su habitación , pero ella no esta...

Salgo de ahi buscandola en la planta baja...

Tampoco esta, solo esta su madre sentada al pie de la chimenea, su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito, en sus manos traia consigo una fotografia..

INUYASHA: Sra??? - la llamo curioso-

Ella voltea su mirada hacia mi, para despues sonreir melancolicamente...

: Inuyasha...- se voltea de nuevo para mirar el fuego- me.. alegra verte de nuevo..

INUYASHA: Sra..que..que es lo que pasa? Donde esta Kagome?? -le dije confundido al ver de quien era la foto-

: ella no esta aqui – me dijo mientras una lagrima corria por su mejilla-

INUYASHA: Entonces donde?, cuando regresa?

: Mi kagome se fue,..y ya jamas va volver– pauso un poco- Ella murio Inuyasha..

Abri los ojos lo mas grande que pude, senti mis piernas flaquear, y caí de rodillas sobre el piso de madera... estaba en shok",...ella muerta?? MUERTA! ka..kagome -susurre-

INUYASHA: no puede ser cierto...no puede estar muerta...NO! - grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras mantenia mis ojos desorbitados-

: - con lagrimas llenando sus ojos- Sobre su cama...hay una carta que ella dejo para ti, me pidio entregartela, pero no tengo fuerzas para ponerme de pie – me dijo comenzando a derramar un amargo llanto-

No pude hacer mas que abrazar a esa pobre mujer,...subi a toda velocidad , entre a su cuarto, sobre su cama, permanecian un sobre blanco, con mi antiguo rosario encima...lo tome apuñandolo entre mis manos...abri el sobre con mis manos temblorosas, y con la vista nublada comenze a leer..

_Se que voy a morir, pero no quiero irme, sin siquiera haberme despedido de ti...hace 2 años, no lo hice, por que guardaba la esperanza de volver a verte...por que temia que si lo hacia..ese adios seria para siempre , Hoy ya lo es...que ironia no lo crees.._

_Todos dicen que estoy enferma, me traen medicos, me dan medicamentos, tratamientos..pero eso no sirve para mi..._

_Mi enfermedad fue la tristeza...fue el amor._

_Con esto no te culpo de nada, solo te digo lo que siempre supiste Inuyasha...Te amo, y te seguire amando siempre.. "Se feliz Inuyasha"..._

_Siempre Tuya..._

_Kagome_

Ya no lo resisti mas,..comenze a llorar como nunca lo hice en mi vida.. regrese a mi epoca pero no quize llegar a mi hogar.. me quede estancado en los recuerdos, llegue a Goshinbuko...

INUYASHA: Perdon por haberte hecho sufrir...- murmure a medias palabras- perdon por todas mis estupideces...perdon por no haber correspondido al amor que me ofrecias...- poze mis manos sobre el viejo tronco de Goshinbuko.. sabia que su esencia permaneceria siempre en ese lugar y pensaba que de una forma extraña ella me escuchaba- Adios... mi Pequeña Kagome...

Fin

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°


End file.
